Heartache
by myukiddo
Summary: Mei tidak mudah percaya dengan omongan orang, apalagi masalah cinta. Cinta itu penuh teka-teki. Meski hanya terdiri dari lima huruf, dan satu kata, tapi cinta mempunyai beribu makna. Salah tafsir, maka semuanya terasa menyakitkan. [Oneside!NarumiyaxSawamura] Sequel dari Complete


Banyak orang bilang, manusia itu pasti punya titik jenuhnya sendiri. Dan, tak jarang pula, mereka yang sok menjadi penasihat cinta kerap berkata, perasaan akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan bagi Narumiya Mei itu semua hanyalah omong kosong.

Mei tidak mudah percaya dengan omongan orang, apalagi masalah cinta. Cinta itu penuh teka-teki. Meski hanya terdiri dari lima huruf, dan satu kata, tapi cinta mempunyai beribu makna. Salah tafsir, maka semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

Buktinya dirinya. Dia ingat sebulan yang lalu ia mencoba menaklukan hati _pitcher_ musuh, awalnya hanya berniat untuk bermain-main setelah ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel _southpaw pitcher_ Seidou itu dari gadis yang tidak sengaja ditolongnya di kota—Wakana kalau tidak salah namanya.

Ia ingat mulai mengirimi pesan dengan gombal-gombalan, dan dibalas dengan amarah penasaran sang lawan. Dia tidak pernah berniat menemui Sawamura saat festival Seidou, tapi melihat sang pujaan hati—entah sejak kapan dirinya menganggap begitu—sedang terlihat sedih, dia memberanikan diri, mendekat. Meski pada akhirnya, dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah dipilih oleh Sawamura.

Bahkan dia masih ingat jelas, saat malam Sawamura meneleponnya, mengucapkan terimakasih dan mungkin maaf? Toh sebelum Sawamura meminta maaf, dirinya sudah lebih dulu meminta, _jangan pernah memberikannya harapan._ Berarti seharusnya dia menyerah, kan?

Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin menyerah. Tapi keadaan yang membuatnya harus.

Toh dari awal dirinya memang bukan siapa-siapa, hanya sebatas seorang _rival_ di lapangan.

Sedangkan Miyuki Kazuya? Kazuya pasangan Sawamura. _Catcher._

Wajar bukan jika dari awal dia sadar posisi untuk menyerah?

* * *

 **Diamond no Ace** © Tera- _sensei_

 **Warn:** OOC, typo(s), penuh kekurangan, pokoknya fail sana-sini….

 **Heartache**

* * *

Narumiya Mei menghela nafasnya. Tangan kanannya menopang pipinya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk men _scroll_ layar ponselnya, menjelajahi dunia maya. Semua artikel yang ditemuinya selalu sama, mengenai hal-hal konyol tentang cinta, dan bagi Mei itu semua omong kosong. Ia nyaris menutup laman _browser_ nya, jika saja matanya tak menangkap artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Artikel itu memang penuh dengan kata-kata hiperbola,

 _Rasa sakit di fisik bisa menghilangkan pilu di hati,_ tulisan dalam artikel itu.

Mei tersenyum. Dia memang tidak percaya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba?

Ia kembali mengunci ponselnya, lalu menaruhnya secara sembarang di atas meja belajarnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah mencari benda tajam dari laci meja belajarnya. Senyumannya melebar ketika ujung jari telunjuknya tertusuk benda tajam. Ia mengambil _cutter_ yang bersemayam di lacinya.

Ia penasaran dengan rasa menangis darah. Ia mengarahkan _cutter_ yang dipegangnya menuju pipi atas, nyaris menuju mata. Alih-alih menggoreskannya di tempat yang diinginkannya, ia justru menggoreskannya tepat di pipi, karena suara Carlos dan Shirakawa yang bertengkar, dan membuka pintu kamarnya begitu saja membuatnya terkejut.

Ia refleks menaruh _cutter_ kembali ke tempatnya semula, saat kedua orang itu masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran konyolnya.

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya, saat pipinya tergores. Tapi lagi-lagi, bagi Mei itu semua masih omong kosong, toh hatinya masih terasa pilu.

"Mei? Pipimu berdarah." Carlos terlihat terkejut melihat pipi sang _Ace_ mengeluarkan cairan merah segar.

Sedangkan Shirakawa, yang awalnya masih berbicara dengan Carlos, langsung menoleh ke sang _Ace_. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Mei?"

"Oh, aku hanya melamun," jawabnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang, dia penasaran dengan artikel yang tengah dibacanya, bisa terbahak mereka nanti.

Carlos, dan Shirakawa saling berpandangan. "Mei, lebih baik kau keluar, dan berjalan-jalan. Ku rasa ada yang salah denganmu selama sebulan ini."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mei menurut. Mungkin di luar sana, dia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menawan hatinya 'kan?

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, kerlap-kerlip dunia mulai menampakkan wujudnya di tiga perempat bagian Tokyo. Sebagian besar warga mulai berlalu-lalang di jalan, ada yang pulang ke rumah, ada yang menuju tempat bimbingan belajar, ada yang kembali ke kantor, dan ada juga yang menikmati suasana kota—berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, seperti Narumiya Mei, misalnya.

Mei tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya, lalu menanyakan masalah plester luka di pipinya. Karena dia akan menjawab, itu semua karena pertengkaran sepele dalam tim, dan mereka semua percaya.

Mei menghela nafasnya, dia menatap daun yang mengering, dan siap lepas landas dari rantingnya. Coklat. Warna daun itu mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Orang yang telah menawan hatinya, lalu menghancurkannya—meski Mei tahu, orang yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!"

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Gang sempit di antara bangunan memang tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan hal-hal nyeleneh. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menoleh. Dia merasa suara yang berteriak tadi sangat dikenalnya. Entah telinganya yang salah mendengar, atau hanya sebuah halusinasinya saja.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

Narumiya Mei, menyipitkan matanya, menajamkan penglihatannya. Matanya langsung terbelalak, melihat laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya dikerumuni oleh laki-laki berumur—atau mungkin Mei harus menyebut mereka pelaku _exhibitionistic criminal_.

"Menjauh—"

"Polisi! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan!?" Dia berteriak cukup kencang, berakting seolah melaporkannya, dan aktingnya berhasil. Pelaku _exhibitionism_ itu segera menoleh, dan kabur begitu saja, meninggalkan satu-satunya laki-laki disitu.

Mei menghela nafasnya. Dia sedikit heran, suara Sawamura itu terlalu berisik, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya. Entah tidak mau terlibat, entah tidak mendengar, Mei tidak tahu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sawamura, menarik tangannya agar terbangun, dan segera mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin efek syok, membuat laki-laki itu menurut dan mengikut begitu saja.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya ketika sampai taman. Membiarkan _pitcher_ lawan duduk, dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di Kota sendirian, Sawamura?" Mei membuka pertanyaan, merasa aneh juga melihat si berisik ini sendirian seperti tadi di Kota yang ramai seperti itu. Apalagi sampai diserang oleh _exhibitionism_ seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak sendirian…"

"Kau bersama Kazuya?"

 _Pitcher_ musuh itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mei mendengus. Bisa ditebak. Tapi ke mana Kazuya? Bukankah seharusnya dia bersama Sawamura? "Lalu, di mana Kazuya?"

" _Eum_ , kami terpisah. Aku tersesat, dan ponselku tertinggal di asrama..."

Sawamura menjawab, tapi menghindari kontak mata dengannya, membuatnya menghela nafas. Mei mengacak rambut Sawamura, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucapnya, lalu melangkah menjauh dari bangku.

Mei menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon, menatap ponselnya. Menimbang, menelepon Kazuya, atau mengantarkan Sawamura kembali ke asrama Seidou sendiri. Ia berharap pilihannya tidak salah kali ini. Tangannya menekan ikon _dial_.

" _Mei?"_

"Eijun bersamaku, Kazuya." Mei mengutuk dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa dia seperti penjahat yang meminta uang tebusan.

" _Kau di mana Mei?"_

Mei menghela nafasnya. "Di taman XX."

" _Aku akan segera ke sana."_

Mei kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia memperhatikan Sawamura, dari balik pohon. Ada niat untuk menemaninya menunggu di sana, tapi entah kenapa rasanya enggan. Mungkin takut rasa pilunya menggerogoti hatinya sampai habis.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mungkin tidak buruk juga mengikuti saran Carlos dan Shirakawa yang menyuruhnya berjalan-jalan di Kota. Tapi, entah kenapa sampai asrama nanti dia ingin memberikan kecupan manis di pipi keduanya dengan tinju miliknya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, kembali meraih ponselnya, lalu mengetik dengan lincah. Ia pun tersenyum tipis menatap lembayung yang perlahan mulai bersembunyi digantikan kegelapan malam.

' _Hukum Lavoisier menyimpulkan, jika suatu reaksi kimia dilakukan di ruang tertutup sehingga tidak ada zat-zat yang hilang, maka massa zat-zat sebelum reaksi dan sesudah reaksi tidak berkurang atau tidak bertambah, atau bisa juga dibilang tetap—_

 _—seperti rasa ini kepadamu. Tidak bertambah, tidak juga berkurang. Rasa ini tetap sama seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah.'_

 _Sent. 18.03._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Jakarta, 10 Agustus 2015.** _13.26._

* * *

 **Thanks** buat yang sudah review dan favoritin Ugly, A sampai Z, dan Complete. x))))


End file.
